Run
by Tianimalz
Summary: Short one-shot. Nothing much to say xD


_I do not own Teen Titans._

* * *

**Run.**

_Run, faster! Go faster! You have to run faster! Their coming after you.  
Their screaming, you can hear it, can't you? Their following you, following your scent.  
Run faster! You have to keep going! To where? Why ask?  
It doesn't matter anymore, just keep running girl, don't stop to breathe, don't stop to cry.  
There is no other way to escape sentence. Forgiveness is lost,  
So keep running.  
Mudslides, earthquakes... you control the earth..._

_Or do you?_

_You can hear them, NO! Don't look back! Keep running.  
Just run. _

And she did run. Oh did she ever run, fleeing from the death she had brought onto another town. Her foot falls where like the drums to her own song;

_patter patter pat pat patter patter pat pat_

She ached with unnamed pain and confusion, her heart sunk further with every step she took. Because running did not cure her aches and pains, running did not solve her problems. But like a frightened animal she kept running, seeing no other option for herself. Her inner power was like a large dog on a leash, it was hers, and she could grip onto it... but she could not control it. The blonde haired teen aged girl was without inner control, she was without training or a home. No one would have her.

Terra turned the corner and leaned against a wall of dirt. Her chest moved up and down, taking in deep breaths for a moment. Her large blue eyes looked to the side before she peaked her head over. In her mind, she could hear her imaginary monsters roaring after her. Whispering on the wind and following her every track. Quickly Terra snapped her head to the other side and took the pass through the canyon. She looked like a small bullet, zooming through the canyon walls painted red and orange. But as she ran through them, a shadow followed. And the walls darkened with her passing, turning solloum with the passing of their master. Though she was caged by a looming feel of loss and confusion, she found a way to run. In circles or back and forth, she found a way to flee.

_Though your drained  
You find your strength  
Everyday you feel the strain_

_You test your limits  
Though of no choice of your own  
Sometimes you wonder where is home._

_Cover your heart, so it wont be hurt  
Close your eyes and hope your path is still there  
But don't look around, just hide in fear._

The day wore on, and though tired and weary, Terra kept going. Fueled by a fear, and whipped at the heels by the need to get away. Her breath became stressed soon, as the moon climbed into the sky. Her legs trembled with her own weight, her eyes where clouded and her mouth stayed in a oval shape as she tried to take in enough breath. Her chest ached with her breathing, her gut seemed to twist with cramps and every part of her sent vibes of pain to her brain with every step. Until, feeling she was about to die from her run, Terra swerved into a cave. She looked around it for a moment, before deciding it fit and setting her backpack down and let herself fall onto the ground. Her landing was rough, but her body tingled with recovery, relief of being able to lay still for a moment. For awhile, Terra laid there, her eyes closed and her body trembling as she slowly curled up. The rock was warm with the past days heat, and the night was chilled.

Her breathing made music in the cave, in and out, in and out and over again. Terra could not seem to catch her breath, as if she hadn't stopped running. She rolled onto her back and closed her eyes, still breathing hard.

_You listen to yourself  
Because it's the only way you find soft words  
You cry to yourself  
Because you're the only one._

_You scream out loud  
Because you know that no one is listening_

_You sleep under the stars  
The wide spaces around you  
Still your trapped  
Caged  
Frightened._

Terra rolled to her side again, before grunting and pushing herself up. Slowly she leaned against the rock wall and stared out of the mouth of the cave. Way out, stood against the sky a giant T. That was her next destination, another hope she would find a rightful place. She was hoping to reach it by tomorrow, but rumors that monsters had been sighted around this area left her doubted. Quietly though she almost wanted to face the monsters, she wanted to see what strength they had compared to hers, she wanted to be able to defeat them.

Maybe then Terra would be seen as a hero in the eyes of the others. She smiled with her own fantasy's, her own plans for what the world would be like if it where up to her. Terra sighed openly and shifted her weight around. She had heard about a group of kids called "Titans" and was hoping that rumors where true when it came to them. About how awesome they where, about how they where kinda of like her... kids without much of family, but living together. Maybe she could fit in with them, as long as they didn't find out about her ... power issues. But then again, Terra was good at pretending as she had noted herself.

Right now she just wanted a safe haven, she wanted to escape the shadow that followed her. She didn't want to be alone. Terra was on her own quest, looking for a place to belong, she was looking for home. Her nature being skittish and edgy though, made it difficult. Loudly, Terra sighed out and curled up tighter, hugging her warmth to herself for a moment before she sat up and ruffled her fingers over the straps that held her blue blanket in place. When it came undone, she quickly wrapped it around her poorly dressed frame and laid back down against the earth. Listening as it's rumbles lulled her to sleep.

As she watched the distant landscapes dance in the pale night light, she let her eyes drift close, and allowed an uneasy sleep to overcome her.

_Take what sleep you can  
Though you don't call it rest.  
Your heart is weary  
And your mind is pressed._

_So let the darkness find it's way around you  
And then let the light mingle with you  
You'll find your place in well due time  
You'll find rest  
After your life-long fight._

* * *

This was really just supposed to be a practice one-shot. But I kinda liked the poetry so I posted it. It's nothing fancy, and I know the theme is a little over-used, but again, this was really just a practice session with myself xD_  
_  
Thanks for reading x) 


End file.
